


Milch

by tills_piercings



Series: Bestrafe Mich [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richard bottoms, Till tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tills_piercings/pseuds/tills_piercings
Summary: Richard decides he can't sleep and Till wants something else.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe & Till Lindemann, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Series: Bestrafe Mich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716169
Kudos: 19





	Milch

Richard opened his eyes to lift his head. The clock read 2:47. He slowly sat up from the bed while making sure to not wake Till of course. Richard put his t-shirt back on as he stepped out into their kitchen. 

It was probably hunger that had woken him up as his stomach was growling. He decided to pour himself a glass of milk to make himself feel full until the morning. He flipped the light switch and watched the lights turn on. His eyes had to adjust to the new bright light. He opened the cupboard. Picking the cup closest to him, he filled it with milk he grabbed from the fridge.

Till woke up. He turned over to check on Richard. He wasn't there. Till suddenly heard the click of a glass hitting the counter. He must be awake, he thought to himself. The weight of sleep dragged against him as he got up off of their bed. 

"What are you doing awake?" Richard heard Till say from behind him.

"Just something to drink.. I couldn't go back to sleep."

He looked back at Till, letting his mouth widen into a soft smile.

Till watched him set down his now empty glass as he walked towards him.

"I'm glad you're awake though.." Till mused, bringing his hand under Richard's chin. 

Richard leaned into their touch. He brought his cold hand under Till's shirt. 

"I just wanted you again." Till continued as he pulled Richard's hand down and walked back towards their room.

He motioned with his hand for Richard. Till brought him back towards their bed as they both sat down. He laid Richard down on their bed and spread his legs apart so he could kiss him. Till let Richard's hands move along his sides as they kissed. Their kiss eventually turned deeper. With that, both of their lusts grew deeper. 

Richard pulled away from the kiss.

"Please Till…" He mumbled.

His face was flushed from the new found heat growing between them. His eyes were hazy with lust.

"Not yet.." Till grinned as he stood up.

Till began to slowly lift Richard's t-shirt which revealed his soft stomach. He pulled it off and already leaned down to mark him once again. Richard let out a soft moan as he felt Till biting at his skin across his neck. He moved down slowly to the edge of Richard's sweats. As the layers were being pulled down, Richard sucked in a breath as he felt the air touch his cock.

"Till please.." He begged. 

"You still have to wait…"

Till removed his hands from Richard entirely. He began to take off his shirt at a slow pace, making sure to tease him. Richard bit his lip. He watched his partner with heavy eyes while Till stripped down to nothing. He soon pulled Richard to the end of the bed and kneeled before him. He lifted his legs with his large calloused hands so he could kiss the inside of his thighs. Till bit down softly to tease Richard. Richard let out a moan at the sudden bite. 

"More.."

"Be patient, Richard.."

Till continued to mark up the inside of his soft thighs. He suddenly stood up to find the lube from their side table. He walked back over to Richard and popped the cap open. Till didn't find the need to touch Richard's cock as he wasn't always into foreplay. He wasn't always patient for that type of thing. Till squeezed some of the lube out onto his thick fingers and began to rub at Richard's sensitive hole. This soon led to his whimpers and moans to fill the room.

Till made quick work prepping Richard. He pulled his hands out of him and started to stroke his own cock, adding just the right amount of lube. 

Soon enough, Till slowly pressed himself into Richard. His thick shaft buried itself into him, causing him to moan. He began to thrust into Richard at a slow pace which still teased. Richard watched Till closely with every thrust. His moans soon became louder as they continued. The humid air was causing them both to sweat. Their hair was sticking to their foreheads. Till let Richard's legs fall over his shoulder as he quickened his pace into him. His hair kept falling into his face while he focused on making Richard feel good. Till's breathing became heavier with every snap of his hips towards him. 

"T-Till, I'm…" 

Richard couldn't finish his sentence from the overwhelming sensation between them.

"I know.. I am too."

The heat began to grow as Till felt himself reach his end. Till leaned over Richard to dig his head into the crook of his neck. 

Finally, after a few thrusts of his hips Till came. He stood back up to ease himself through his own orgasm. Till moved one of his hands to Richard's cock so he could have his orgasm. Richard's moans became husky as he was close. Soon after, he came. Till pulled out immediately. He was overwhelmed by the stimulation but was pleased with his work.

Till pulled his underwear up to go get a wet washcloth. Richard sat up and smiled when he saw him return. He started to wipe up his mess.

"Thank you.." Richard spoke quietly. 

Till looked up at him while putting Richard's clothes back on. 

"It's no problem. You deserve only the best."

Till chuckled. He sat back on the bed next to Richard. Till cupped his cheek in his hand and kissed Richard's forehead.

"You think you can sleep now?" Till snickered.

Richard turned away.

"Of course… What makes you think I can't?" Richard teased. 

Till pulled Richard close into a tight squeeze. He tried to squirm out of his grasp but there was no luck. Till laid down with Richard still in his arms and let go. They both soothed into the warm comfort of the bed. Till pulled the blanket over them both.

"Gute Nacht.."

"Gute Nacht Reisch.."

They huddled close together, sharing their body heat, as they drifted off into sleep.


End file.
